Sonic boom: Everyone has a shadow chapter 6
by Fanfic 512
Summary: Sticks has found her old friend Wonder and Knuckles and Wendy's relationship is upgrading after a kiss on the cheek.


**Disclaimer:I don't own Sonic Boom or any characters except for Flix the shadow, Wendy the monkey, Penny the rabbit, and Wonder the** **echidna**

Chapter six:

Wonder looked up to see a brown badger on top of him. "Wonder?" The badger asked. "Sticks?" Wonder asked. Sticks nodded as they hugged for a while. "Sorry to ruin the moment but something is close by." Penny said as she held her hand to her head. Tails walked out of the bushes and clapped sarcastically. Sticks held up her now and arrow and Wonder had his hands ready to shoot fire. " _Relax. I'm not going to hurt you...yet._ " Tails said as he held an orb in his hand. "Then why did you follow us?" Sticks said still holding her bow and arrow. " _A little birdy told me that you have something I want. My partner!_ " Tails said as he smapped his jaw at Sticks. Sticks gasped as she called Sonic on her communicator. "Sonic! Tails is after Zooey! Make sure she doesn't get mad." Sticks said as she hung up. "Wonder! Don't attack unless you need to." Sticks said as she put her bow and arrow down. Wonder was confused but followed Sticks as he pit his hand to his side. Tails laughed at the mistake as he teleported away. "We need to get to the village." Sticks said as she grabbed Penny and Flix and ran as Wonder ran beside her.

Sonic had just got the message from Sticks as he ran over to Zooey. "Zooey. Tails is after you. You need to find a hiding spot in case Tails comes back." Sonic said. "I can protect myself. If he comes then I'll find a better solution then hiding." Zooey said as she walked off swinging her knun chunks.

Sticks and Wonder was running when Sticks fell into a trap after she swung Flix and Penny at Wonder and landed on her ankle wrong. "Gah! I think it's broken!" Sticks screamed as she held her ankle. "I would heal it but I can't reach her ankle and we have to get to Zooey." Penny said. "Sonic and the others got Zooey we have to get Sticks out of that trap." said Flix as he reached into the trap. I'll jump down there and get her. I'll be able to get back up with my digging skills." Wonder said as he jump into the trap and use his fire powers to support his land. Wonder grabbed Sticks and put her on his back as he dug threw the dirt and came up. "I can't heal it here. It will take me about an hour to heal the bone." Penny said as she put both her hand over Sticks ankle. "Well then we better get going." Flix said. Sticks grabbed her ankle and squeezed it.

Wendy and Knuckles was digging threw ash when they saw Womder carrying Stick. "Oh my god! What happened?" Wendy shouted. "She broke her ankle." Penny said. "I need her to be asleep so she won't flench." Penny said as Wonder sat her down. Penny then took out some pill. "This will keep her asleep for an hour." Penmy said as she pit the pill in Sticks mouth. Sticks closed her eyes and started started to go to sleep as Penny worked on her leg and Flix and Wonder kept her company. Knuckles and Wendy started to dig some more. "I think that's everyone." Wendy said ten minutes later. "Time to go save Tails!" Knuckles shouted. "We can't. We have to wait until Sticks' ankle is fixed." Wonder stated as he pointed at Sticks. Penny then stopped as she pit her hand to her head. "The fox is near. About five minutes away." Penny said as her white eye showed Tails flying. "BATTLE STATIONS!!!!!" Wendy shouted as she got out her chain and spike ball. Knuckles was holding up his fist when Wendy gave him a tazor. "Just if your fist doesn't bring him down." Wendy said as she kissed his cheek and went back to her station. Knuckles looked at the tazor and blushed. Tails then walked out the forest with an orb in his hand. " _I'm here for the fox._ " Tails said as he pointed at Zooey. "Tails! Please don't make me fight you!" Zooey pegged as she put her baton up. " _What are you doing?!_ " Tails asked as he backed from Zooey who was walking toward him. Zooey grabbed Tails hand and her eyes glowed blue. Tails' aura went away as he tried to pull away but couldn't as his eyes stopped glowing. Zooey got a white aura around her as she squeezed Tails hand. Tails had enough strength to teleport from her grip and fly in the air. "If I can't save you from the anger I'll take it away!" Zooey said as she ran at Tails. Tails smiled as he grabbed her hand and his aura came back. Zooey fell as Tails teleported over to Sticks. "Sticks! Wake up!" Wonder demanded as Tails threw his hand up and touched Sticks. Wonder and Flix ran at Sticks who was surrounded by a red aura. Wonder pulled Sticks from the aura as he shook her. Tails laughed as he teleported away and everyone ran over to Sticks. "He took her energy but she'll be okay." Penny said as she put her hand over Sticks chest. Sticks coughed as she weakly opened her eyes and looked at Flicpx and Wonder. "She needs just enough pain to get her body running again like a shock." Penny said as she pit both her hands over Sticks. Knuckles looked at the tazor Wendy gave him and tazed Sticks. Sticks jumoed up and looked at Knuckles. "She said shock." Knuckles said as he pushed the button on the tazor. "Fine...but next time." Sticks said as she balled up her fist. The team then made sure that the village was safe when they noticed Zooey was gone. "She must of went after Tails." Sonic suggested as he looked around.


End file.
